This invention relates to a trap for the outlet of a catch basin, and a process for providing a catch basin with such a trap.
Catch basins often have an opening in one side wall that is adapted to be coupled to an outflow or outlet pipe. Typically, a trap may be provided at the opening in order to prevent floating pollutants, such as gas, oil, leaves and branches, from entering the outlet pipe and possibly plugging same. Such traps may also provide a water "plug" for preventing sewer gases from escaping from the outlet pipe, thus reducing offensive odours in the vicinity of the catch basin.
Currently, catch basins are usually constructed from concrete, and a number of trap devices for concrete catch basins have been devised.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,987 issued Feb. 5, 1974 to J. A. Malaspina discloses a metal trap made of several components, including a U-shaped hood which is mounted on an inside wall of the catch basin. The trap disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,987 can be unsatisfactory in some situations as part of the trap extends inside the catch basin. Additionally, the trap is secured to the catch basin by frictional engagement, which may not provide a satisfactory connection.
A number of manufacturers, such as Bibby Waterworks of Oakville, Ontario, Canada produce a goss trap which can be mounted in the wall of a catch basin at an elevated level and is formed from a rectangular front section and a rectangular rear section, with a connecting wall formed on each section and extending about its rectangular periphery. In order to install this goss trap in a catch basin, the concrete forming the catch basin is cast about the rectangular trap. This procedure is relatively expensive and is very time consuming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a trap for a catch basin that includes relatively few parts and which is relatively easy and inexpensive to mount on a catch basin. A quick and relatively inexpensive process for providing a catch basin with such a trap is also desirable.